Intelect and Attraction
by UnkindredGranola
Summary: [College AU] Nemu is a smart, sexually liberated, third year student. Mayuri is a professor looking for an intelligent assistant to help him out. [TW for later chapters due to F'd up nature of this pairing][Smut in Chapters to come]
1. 1

University was a time of learning. Not just through books but with everyday personal experiences. Nemu learnt a lot about herself in the small one room apartment she rented just off of campus, specifically in her bed. Growing up, Nemu was not a very open person. She never felt comfortable with another person psychically. She realized in her young adulthood that the only romantic and sexual feelings she had derived from her companion's varied levels of intelligence. This helped her gain a new understanding of herself. She was finally able to feel that desire for physical and intellectual contact with another human.

In a sociopathic way, she was able to create a chart in her mind about the different advantages and disadvantages for each level of intelligence she had encountered in her sexual exploits. In her first year she had a one-night-stand with another freshman who was as smart as rocks. She created the category 'Dumb Jock' in a loving homage to her first. The advantages were as listed: Dumb partners will create feelings of intellectual dominance. The disadvantages were obvious. Good for a cheap thrill followed by little to no contact. Individuals who couldn't hold a conversation at her level grew boring, fast. Those of an equal intelligence created a balance of desired growth and the ability to speak about a variety of subjects in a thoughtful way. Often Nemu could learn a thing or two as well as educate others on what she was passionate about. The problem would arise if the partner began to lag behind her or if there was a dry spell in the well of conversation.

So the solution to all these disadvantages happened to lead her to finding a partner who surpassed her. A mentor of information and history. Someone who produced thoughts that contributed to the global knowledge and effected how the world was to be perceived. The majority of this group were older adults in their late life. They have had the chance to learn about the past and create ideas for the futures they wanted to see. It was In her second year class in microbiology where she had found someone who had the intellectual superiority over the peers of her age as well as his own. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a professor in four different majors, something that most would never be asked to do, but Professor Kurotsuchi was different. His intelligence surpassed above the average human's.

His appearance would be described as "unconventional" by colleagues and "weird" by students. Kurotsuchi was professional in his dress, though some odd colour choices could be made every so often. That wasn't the main focus the eye settled on, instead that honour was given to the slicked back blue hair. Blue hair was unthought of for a professor at a prestigious university, but after a quick google search of his name and credentials, it was easy to see how the institution could turn their heads to his strange fashion choices and allow him to work. He was a jack of all trades in the research world. He was everything Nemu aspired to be in her life. That's why she signed up for five of his classes being taught at the start of her 3rd year. With a lot of planning she managed to fit six different courses in her week with enough time to study and work her job at the local pharmacy, but she knew her main drive would be those classes with Kurotsuchi. History, psychology, physics, biology, she wanted to know it all. She was a sponge and knowledge was the liquid absorbed . She wasn't sure if there was a specific area she desired to go into, but she knew research was where she belonged.

It wasn't obvious, at least not to Nemu. The first interactions with Professor Kurotsuchi in her second year were small. Nemu went to him with a simple question and he answered with the same vigour he held during lectures. She was one in a crowd of hundreds of other students yet when she spoke to him she felt like he really was speaking to her rather than at her. Nemu knew she had a much plainer face, one easily forgotten after a first meeting. Somehow, though, Professor Kurotsuchi remembered her name. It happened in the halls of the university, she was feeling a bit of a cold coming on so she wore a large scarf to cover the lower half of her face. Even with her face obscured, he knew who she was. He spoke a quick greeting that made her chest quake and she almost stumbled in her surprise. A small act of acknowledgement. Something that was foreign to her among her own peers, here someone of intellectual superiority extended this kindness to her. Did he see into her hallow eyes and find out her truth, or was he just an astute observer of human behaviours? He did shop at the pharmacy where she stood at the cash with a name tag, so she felt the need to ground herself in this thought. No reason to get too lost in fantasy.

Unfortunately form time to time she did lose herself in her thoughts, particularly after a late night shift when she was a little closer to sleep deprived than fully functioning. Professor Kurosuchi noticed every single time her mind wandered in class, and he would shamelessly accost her for it. Nemu would feel her hear sink in embarrassment, but stayed focus for the remainder of the lecture.

After one particular instance, Professor Kurosuchi asked her to stay after class. The eyes staring down the back of her head assumed there would be some sort of punishment in store for Nemu. She saw looks of sympathy, envy, and scorn across many different faces. Punishment was surprisingly not something Kurosuchi brought up. With the class emptied out, Professor Kurosuchi spoke as he packed his belongings into his bag.

"I am interested as having you work under me," Kurotsuchi began. His voice was harsh, the remains of many cigarettes leaving his throat with each word. "I'll send an email with full details on what I am offering to you, but I do hope you consider." He walked out. Was that really worth waiting for everyone to leave the classroom? Did he just want to be alone with her? He acted distant and disinterested in all truth, perhaps it was only her grades he cared about. The strange thing to her was that she did not receive the highest grades from what she had heard from classmates, in fact from what she could gather she was being marked twice as hard as everyone else. This pointed to contempt. Nemu knew she was overthinking, but it kept her on edge for the rest of the day.

At 19:30 exactly she recvied an email from the professor.

"Nemu,

I am in need of a new assistant for the department's research team. From the answers you have given on your exams and your advanced knowledge on the subject I have deemed you the best candidate for the position. It would be a great way for you to get your foot into the door of research psychology/neurology and meet with the experts of the field. You are free to decline the offer at no expense to your grades.

Thank you,

Kurotsuchi"

Nemu felt her body go cold as her eyes read over each line of the email. Even through text he gave off the same essence she felt when near him in person. Eyes glued to the bright screen, her hand made its way between her thighs. Every small interaction ran through her mind, the movement his lips made with each word, his eyes that wandered over her body as they spoke. Did he want her? This letter suggested there was hope. He used a personal account rather than the school's, which set off some red flags, but also thrilled her more.

"Nemu"

She wasn't paying attention. He noticed, he called her out in front of all the other students. He had made an example of her.

"If you don't pay attention in /my/ class, then perhaps you shouldn't come at all, hmm?"

He accosted her for her mistake.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sir," She managed to croak out, her mouth drying in betrayal to how she wished to speak. She was embarrassed.

That feeling kept her up three hours.


	2. 2

I feel like I need to put a disclaimer for this story so I will. I don't support abusive relationships of any sort, this is a work of fiction and interest. I hope I never actually write in a way that sounds supportive of this, any "rationalizing" is coming from Nemu's own mind. I merely desire to portray a very complicated relationship of power and attraction.

A lot of this writing does come from personal experience as well as knowledge learnt in classes about abuse. If you or someone you know is experiencing Domestic violence/abuse, please contact a hotline based in your country, please talk to someone.

Okay, with that out of the way please enjoy the rest of the story

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A relationship based on a power structure is an interesting thing. Nemu was meant to respect the man, aim for his standards. And Kurosuchi did have strict standards. He expected her at his office at 8 am, to go to his classes when she had them, to practically wait on his every need. But to think of this as something unpleasant to Nemu was wrong, for she did enjoy her time with the professor. She was able to study more than what the classes could ever offer her. Perhaps it was wearing on her psyche to study so much and still keep a part time job. She never had many friends before she received the position but at this point she kept no contact with others besides her co-workers at the pharmacy.

While working with Kurosuchi in the biology lab one morning, Nemu was sitting on a nearby stool copying the words spoken by the professor about what he was viewing under the lens. Nemu's neck snapped up as she was just about to drift to sleep, and in front of her Kurosuhci stood, golden eyes displeased. She felt her whole face burn with a shame as she opened her mouth to spout out some sort of apology. Kurosuchi held up his hand to silence the apology before she could get the words out. "I was thinking that you may benefit from some pay. Good enough pay that you would not need to work at that pitiful pharmacy. While the university itself holds it change close to its chest, refusing to pay students, I have enough in my possession to hire you myself. It will be, as they say, under the table," He held up his hand again as Nemu was about to reply, "Do not think of this as some sort of strong arm against you. You may continue this overworking of yourself but if you are unable to keep up I will be forced to let you go. Please sleep on it and give me a response for tomorrow". He turned his back to her once more, bending down and returning to his vocalized observations. Nemu wasn't given the chance to respond as she was forced to quickly begin writing once more. There was no longer a fear of falling asleep as adrenaline pumped quickly through her, the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

It wasn't a bad deal. She would continue her work with the professor with the bonus of no longer being forced to hold two jobs simultaneously. He seemed earnest about the offer, and to be seen as so important that she would be given pay for the work she did for him was an amazing thought. He had been doing most of his work alone in his careers and now she was given access into his domaine. Other professors now knew her name and who she was. Even if her only impact on others was as Kurosuchi's assistant, that was still an impressive title worth some respect. It defiantly gave her ego a boost she never knew she needed.

When the aforementioned 'tomorrow' arrived, she approached him in his office with her decision. "I want to be employed by you. I want to be able to put all of my energy into studying under you and your kind offer would allow this". The professor's expression was one she had hardly ever seen before. He seemed pleased. "I am glad you understand how lucky you are to work under me. It's a real foot in the door for someone your age to have me on their reference page". He made a gesture to the seats in front of the desk and stood, moving from behind his desk to shut the door. This wasn't the first time she was alone with the professor, but it was the first time for her to be enclosed in such a small space with him. She felt her cheeks grow hot but made a silent promise to stay calm and collected.

"Now even if this is an under the table employment, I would still like to have you sign some things. Just so there's an understanding between us. I don't think it's necessary to follow the university's contracts, and in my opinion their ideas are completely worthless, and honestly, limiting". He retrieved a folder from the cabinet and sat down, "I have been working on this contract since last week but I think it's in an acceptable form. Please, read this over and feel free to ask questions. I'm not one opposed to hearing the opinions of others. Especially since that other has a brain I can admire."

A strange compliment, but none the less she took the contract from him and began to scan through. Most of the agreements were pretty standard about working hours and conditions, nothing that she wouldn't agree to with any other employer. Professor Kurosuchi wrote in that she would be able to work as much overtime as she felt she wanted, as he was working around the clock, even offering overtime pay for doing so. Her salary was 7 dollars higher than it had been at the pharmacy and seeing the number she couldn't help but gasp softly when she saw it. This was the highest paying job she had ever had.

The only odd thing was a section titled 'Personal Relationship'. Under this header was typed, 'the extent of the personal nature of the relationship will be chosen by the employee'. Nemu read this a few times, and the professor spoke to explain further noticing the page she was on, "I hope you didn't underestimate my ability to notice your obvious signals around me. I have studied interpersonal relationships enough to know what the looks you have given me mean. Your embarrassment and dedication speak louder than words ever could. Your grades were among the highest, but I must admit there were other reasons, such as your sex, that helped me chose which student I would be taking on to mentor. I am only human, sadly, but I don't think it would be fair for me to be the one setting the boundaries. Though, I will happily accept any advances or lack-there-of".

"I must reiterate that creating strong boundaries is fine and there would be no penalization for anything you do or don't do. We could remain complete strangers and I would not care any more or less. It's your mind I want to work with, anything else would just be… a bonus".

Nemu's mouth hung slightly agape in shock, but she quickly shut it realizing she should probably give some sort of reply. "Oh. I, uh, suppose that is fair. I can accept those terms". Her hand moved the pen in her signature on each page and amendment. She was shaking slightly, and held her hands tightly together on her lap to keep them still once everything was signed. With the implications, it was hard for Nemu not to feel so tense. The professor gave an oily smile, taking note of her reaction. She could see the contemplation in his eyes as he stood and moved to the other side of the desk, towering over her, he put out his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Nemu".

Taking his hand to shake, he jerked her to stand. Nemu fell into the other, she had never been so close to her professor before. He smelt musty and unnatural as if he bathed in chemicals. He held her chin in his hands, twisting to get a good look at her features up close. Her skin was porcelain, clean, she never felt the need to wear much makeup besides mascara and a light dusting of blush. At this distance she could take a closer look at his own face. It seemed tight, speaking to a possibility of cosmetic surgery, but she had the persistent thought that this was how he looked naturally. Naturally unnatural in every sense of the phrase.

They stood like that for minutes until Kurosuchi moved his second hand to her waist, running his grip along her hips in an escalation of physical contact. "I hope this isn't crossing any boundaries, Nemu." She shook her head 'no', eyes wide as she kept focused on him. The look he gave her was animalistic, hungry for her. "It's been a long time since I was able to hold a woman of your sex this way. And you, Nemu, you are someone who's been on my mind for a long time." "I want to kiss you, sir, if I may be so bold." Her statement gave Kurosuchi a sharp laugh and before she had the time to react he was pushing his hungry lips against her own.


End file.
